A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter Version
by The Dabbler5443
Summary: You know the Christmas Carol written by Charles Dickens. Well this is it with harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter Version

Chapter 1

* * *

It was the night before Christmas, and Severus Tobias Snape was sitting in the Great Hall with his fellow staff members, relishing in the quiet of the school with all those Annoying little brats gone away for the Holidays, all except for one Harry James Potter. Just the thought of him made his lip curl in disgust, he was too much like his father, an attention-grabbing, prince, and no not Prince as his mother's maiden name. Potter and his filth friends were sitting at the far end on the lone table that is put up in the great hall due to the lack of huge numbers of students. When Dinner had ended Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you everyone for joining me for this lovely Christmas dinner made by the dedicated house elves of Hogwarts, lets give them a round of applause." at his words everyone clapped politely, all but of course, Severus Snape who just sat there arms crossed over his chest, scowling. In short order the applause died off and The Headmaster spoke again "Yes yes good job elves, Now i must ask the students to remember the curfew in a couple hours, and of course Merry Christmas, make sure to be asleep by midnight, If i find out you are the reason that Santa doesn't come to Hogwarts you will be severely punished. That is all Goodnight and again Merry Christmas." After a chorus of Merry Christmas to the headmaster and all the professors the students left, shortly followed by the staff with another round of "Merry Christmas"s until only Severus and Dumbledore were left standing there. "Well Goodnight Severus, Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore said as he left. Snape could only scowl and head off to his office with a "Bah Humbug!"

* * *

**AN: ** Hello everyone i am back and i will hopefully be posting regularly to bring in the new year! i started this story after an idea in Geometry and just thought how right it would be to put Snape in this famous scenario originally written by Charles Dickens

_Disclaimer: __obviously I don't own Harry Potter and any affiliated save for my own ideas and branches off of Canon, which is why you see this on and not on a bookshelf at Barnes and Noble. I also lay no claim upon the wonderful Christmas Classic of __The Christmas Carol__ Written by Charles Dickens, or any affiliated._

_**Thank you and if you enjoyed or have any ideas please leave a review!**_

**TheDabbler5443**


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter version

Chapter 2: The ghost of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Severus was in his potions lab, he was working on a new potion, a liquid form of the imperious potion, or in other words a more potent form of veritaserum, that instead of answering all that was asked in a yes or no answer, would answer broad questions such as "Why?" and "how?" along with doing whatever the person it was keyed to wants. It was borderline Illegal, but that had never stopped Lord Voldemort, yet it also could be used as a way to make prisoners walk to trial and testify without needed shackles or an armed guard cutting down on the need for aurors in peacetime. He came to the part where his initial research had told him to let it simmer for 96 hours. So he decided to go to bed. he was unable to sleep, he tossed and turned for hours before finally falling into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later he woke up, the room was cold. not necessarily unexpected for a dungeon room but it was colder than normal, and his classroom was emitting a eerie whitish light. frowning he grasped his wand and headed out quietly hoping to catch whoever was making a potion this late, and without his permission. but however what he found was a surprise. the ghost of Lucius Malfoy stood there his brother in all but blood and former partner in crime a handkerchief was tied about his jaws, and he was captive, bound and double-ironed with chains, long, and wound about him like a tail, his binding were made of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers,deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel. "Severus." he moaned "I have returned to you but sadly not in the best of circumstances." "Lucius? what happened to you?" "this is the chain I unknowingly forged myself in life, as a result of my greed and selfishness, and pureblooded fanaticism. when i died i was condemned to walk this earth forevermore feeling nothing but grief. Oh woe is me! Have i not found love and joy in this world or the next! I come to tell you severus you shall be visited by three ghosts before the sun dawns, The ghost of Christmas past, The ghost of christmas Present and the ghost of Christmas future, heed them well." "Christmas?! Who cares about christmas, what has christmas done for me? Humbug i tell you! Humbug!" Suddenly The ghost of Lucius let out an unearthly wail. in agony and fright Severus fell to the ground sobbing begging for mercy. "What i have said Severus shall come to pass. Be warned." he said before disappearing back into the void.

* * *

_**As always if you enjoyed please leave a review, particularly for scenes of severus' christmases of past**_

**-TheDabbler5443**


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter version

Chapter 3: The ghost of Christmas Past

* * *

Severus severely shaken by the nocturnal visit by his old colleague Lucius, took a while to get back to sleep. But once he did he hardly had a moments rest before he was shaken awake once more. Again nothing was there and he hoped beyond hope that Lucius was mistaken, but he knew that wasn't the case. ghosts aren't mistaken especially ones sent back from the beyond to send a message or teach a lesson which was known to happen albeit not very often. As he was turning over about to fall back asleep a ghost floated through his door. The figure was familiar to severus, in fact it was one he had lusted over for his whole life, ever since second year in hogwarts. Lily Potter nee Evans. "Lils.." Severus said before he was cut off "Severus you know why i am here, you have become a bitter man. Something you brought on yourself. Take my hand, I'll show you a time when you were happy, for i am the ghost of christmas past." Tentatively severus took a hold of her hand it was icy but surprisingly he could actually hold it instead of his hand passing through. Then suddenly his world dissolved in a way akin to a portkey, before he landed gently in a very familiar place.

* * *

_**Thank you and if you enjoyed or have any ideas please leave a review!**_

**TheDabbler5443**


	4. Chapter 4

A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter version

Chapter 4: The ghost of Christmas Past: Part 2

* * *

Severus looked around, he knew this place, it was home, the home he hated, the home he currently lived in, the home that held so many bad memories. Looking around he saw his father asleep on the armchair, then he remembered. he remembered how on christmas time his mother when still alive would feed his father so much alcohol that he quickly fell into a deep sleep, he only later found out that the alcohol was laced with a sleeping draught. then his mother and him would do many things, like bake christmas dinner together, watch christmas classics on the telly (because his mother was a witch and she didn't use magic much in the house, she liked doing things the hard way) these were the only happy times in his otherwise dark childhood. Lily smiled at him before taking him away again.

next he found himself in the Evans household, this was after his mother had died and Lily had discovered that his father was abusive, so he became a semi-member of the family, and it was christmas again. he remembered how after brewing a draught of living death he put it in a beer and after his father was safely asleep he went over to lilies house to celebrate with them. This was about the time when his feeling for her started to grow, although he wouldn't realize them until much later. Lily, the ghost lily, took him a few more places before returning him to his bed. "Severus, Don't you remember all the happy times, focus on those, for me, as you will see soon this night this path will only lead to a miserable end to a miserable man." she said before disappearing

* * *

_**Thanks for reading if you enjoyed or have any ideas please leave a review!**_

_~TheDabbler5443_


	5. Chapter 5

_A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter version_

_Chapter 5: The ghost of Christmas Present_

* * *

Snape awoke and found himself on his bed once again. though this time he knew that it wasn't a dream, so when the ghost of christmas present appeared i didnt really suprise him, though the figure did. "Albus?" he cried in shock panicking thinking that the old man had died in his sleep, he was 209 after all. "Not fret Severus, i am perfectly fine, Arianna came to me in my sleep telling me of your predicament, and convinced me to help, this is just my subconsciousness, I am to show you christmas of the present." albus replied taking his hand. the world for the third time that night melted away and was replaced by a living room, muggle by all appearances. "albus?" he question and he promptly got a reply. "This is the living room of the dursleys." he said and a scowl appeared on snapes face. "Severus Harry's life before hogwarts wasn't at all like you think it was. this is his seventh christmas in this world." he said gesturing towards the small family of three in the living room, two overly obese adults watching a similarly obese child opening a huge mountain of presents. "That doesn't look much like Mr. Potter does it?" he asked and took severus' hand again and they appeared in the small cupboard under the stairs that snape had noticed earlier. Snape gasped as he recognized a small figure on a threadbare mattress. "Potter?" he whispered taking in the shivering boy covered in scars and open wounds, skinny as a twig from malnourishment "I.. I had no idea..." he whispered and dumbledore as he saw this judged his job was done and snape appeared in his bedroom once more.

* * *

_**thank you and if you enjoyed or have any ideas please leave a review!**_

_**~TheDabbler5443**_

_**AN: after this story is over i am leaving , this account will remain to simply read and review if you'd like to continue reading me please go to my Archive Of our Own account at**_

_** /users/goldenspider666**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter version_

_Chapter 5: The ghost of Christmas Future_

* * *

Snape sat in his bed in disbelief, the boy-who-lived was abused by his only living relatives since the age of 7 even beforehand is judging by the scars on the boys back. this made snape feel something he hadn't since he discovered that voldemort was going after Lily, remorse, after living in an abusive environment snape knew what it did to someone, and then snape went ahead and ridiculed the boy mentally abusing him. snape didn't know what to do, but luckily before he could regret his actions more the fourth and final ghost appeared to him, it looked like a dementor and felt like a dementor but a patronus did nothing to it (he knew he had tried) without speaking a word the dementor crooked his finger at snape signifying to follow him, tentatively he got up and followed the figure and the world melted once more, he found himself lying dead on the dirt, victim of Voldemorts Avada Kedavra, without a friend in the world, the scene shifted and snape witnessed his funeral, nobody had come as he was lowered into a grave only marked with DE #234, snape knew at once that this was what was in store for him if he didn't change his ways, and he swore to do this right then and there.

* * *

t**hank you and if you enjoyed or have any ideas please leave a review!**

**~TheDabbler5443**


End file.
